beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobu Hiryuin
Shinobu Hiryūin (Japanese: 火竜院 忍, Hiryuūin Shinobu) also called the Invincible Salamander is one of the main protagonists of the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. His Beyblade is Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD. Shinobu is the Best Blader around his turf in Metal Bey City. He is an advanced Blader, much like Zero who is akin to an elemental liking to fire. Shinobu is cool, calm, and collective; knowing what to do in battle with the strategies involved and as such, he takes note of. If Zero Kurogane is to match the likings of Gingka Hagane, he'll have to be fierce, powerful, and intelligent to win against Shinobu Hiryūin. He can be seen as the Zero-G counterpart to Kai Hiwatari. Character design Anime Shinobu has a rather, "large" size of beige hair with "zig-zag" designs throughout. The hair is so large, is covers his whole forehead, at least onto his eyes. He has a tanned skin tone and has somewhat curved eyes with his eyes coloured light-green. Shinobu also wears a thin-stringed necklace with a blue triangle as part of it, and a light-red coat with darker-red highlights on it. A white undershirt is also worn, with a collar, and slightly opened. Finally, Shinobu dons black, jagged pants, and dark-red dress shoes with a light-brown accent. Personality Shinobu is a curious person. Like Teru, he can be very quiet at times. He is nonetheless a determined personality ready to take on any challenger. Shinobu also cares for the BeyPark, as he is the Best Blader around there, and will do anything, should someone come and think otherwise. Biography History Prior to the events of Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, Shinobu Hiryūin became the Best Blader of the Metal Bey City, BeyPark and howns to that title. He also became an advanced Blader, presumably sometime before he became the BeyPark's best. Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Meeting the Gang During a match at the Metal Bey City BeyPark, Blader, Zero Kurogane won a 7 vs. 1 battle in victory. Afterwards, he shouted to the crowd to find the Best Blader there, Shinobu Hiryūin, and once he heard his name, Shinobu appeared out of nowhere. Showcasing his Beyblade, Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, Shinobu wanted to show Zero what happens when Bladers disturb the peace and tranquility of the BeyPark battles; he challenged Zero to a battle, with Zero eagerly agreed. Taking place in the Zero-G BeyStadium, Shinobu toyed with Zero, having an easy battle on his side. Zero attempted to counter this by commanding his Beyblade, the Samurai Ifraid W145CF to the air and clash down to hit Saramanda. Despite this attempt, Shinobu quickly commanded Shinobi Saramanda to evade, in a quick reflex. As a result, Zero's Ifraid was trapped and Shinobu saw this as his chance and used his Saramanda to knock-out Samurai Ifraid and take the win.ZG002: Zero-G Battle! A few days later, Shinobu was surprised when he saw Zero Kurogane running uphill, tied to three weight pullers in training. Shinobu wondered what Zero was doing, yet Zero did not see Shinobu.ZG003: Fierce Training of Hell. Afterwards when Shinobu lost to Zero in a battle in the Zero-G Stadium, Shinobu joined Zero's team. Beyblades *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD Beast Special Spin Moves Battles Anime Manga Trivia *The "Hi" part of "Hiryūin" is also written as the Japanese symbol for fire. While the "ryū" part is for dragon and "in" referring to an "institute". *Shinobu has a very similar facial structure to Hyoma. **He also resembles Doji, for he keeps his launcher in his coat. This was seen in Zero-G Battle!. *Shinobu's attire is very similar to that of Reginald Kastle, a character from the popular anime and manga series, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, minus the different colouring. *His red jacket is similar to Teru Saotome's. *It is appearant that Shinobu is a big fan of Tsubasa Otori and has a major respect for those that fought against Nemesis, such as Gingka. *Just like Kai Hiwatari, Shinobu has also beaten the main protagonist of the series the first time around. Gallery Category:Zero-G Characters Category:Male Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Characters